


Photos and Paintings

by witchy_caswell



Series: The Matthew-Smith family chaos! (With appearances by Carlos!) [1]
Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Chaos, Gen, convince me otherwise, disney when do we see the sibs?, georgie is best big sister, i honastly dont know what this is, layla and emma playing knights with leo?? heck yeah, seb is panicking, they’re all so pure, where are they cowards?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29571279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchy_caswell/pseuds/witchy_caswell
Summary: “Die, evil dragon!” Layla hits the couch with her wooden sword.-The Matthew-Smiths are my favorite chaos demons, thank you very much.-
Relationships: Seb Matthew-Smith & Original Character(s), Seb Matthew-Smith/Carlos Rodriguez (Mentioned)
Series: The Matthew-Smith family chaos! (With appearances by Carlos!) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179695
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> What is this?? Who knows. If you haven’t noticed, I love the Matthew-Smiths with my whole heart. Enjoy this nonsense.

Georgie digs through her bag. Of course the one day that she could actually see her girlfriend in person, she can’t find the necklace she gave her.  
“Where is it?” she mutters.  
After quite a bit more rummaging, she remembers she dropped it into her makeup bag. And Georgie has no clue where that it either.  
“Emma!” she shouts to her sister, where ever she is. She really is losing everything today, “Do you know where my makeup is?”  
Footsteps echo through the huge house. Emma runs into the wall near the door, not being able to see without her forgotten glasses. The soldier mask she had on probably didn’t help.  
“What’s with the mask?” Georgie sighs.  
“Layla needed another knight to help save Leo!” Emma bounces around the small area. She almost never stops moving.  
“Princess Leo locked in the dragon’s tower again?”  
“Yup!”  
A shout comes from downstairs. “Die, evil dragon!” Layla hits the couch with her wooden sword.  
“And I’m pretty sure Seb borrowed your makeup for something,”  
“Great!” Georgie smiles at her sister, “Has he left yet?”  
The second the words leave her mouth, the sibling in question dashes past them.  
“Bee, is my makeup bag in your room?”  
“Um,” he skids to a stop, “I believe so, but I need to leave now, I don’t want to be late,”  
“School doesn’t start for over an hour,”  
“I have some extra rehearsal before school starts,” Seb starts tapping his foot.  
“With Carlos?” Emma sings, walking back downstairs.  
“Maybe,” his face turns bright red.  
Emma laughs.  
“Do you think you can grab it?” he asks.  
“Just go dance with your crush,” Georgie walks away. She vaguely hears Seb groan before the stairs creak as he runs down them.  
For some reason, Seb’s door is the only one in the house that doesn’t creak when it’s being opened. Georgie would have to say something about that to their parents.  
The inside of the room is very chaotic. There’s glow-in-the-dark stars hanging from the ceiling and it’s dimly lit by all of the fairy lights that decorate the room year round. They cast a colorful glow over the whole room, causing the drawings and paintings pinned onto the walls to look even more vibrant than before.  
Right away Georgie spots her makeup bag. She breathes a quick sigh once she sees the necklace resting on the bottom of the flower covered bag.  
The necklace is a very personal thing to Georgie and Rhea. It has three charms hanging from a silver chain. A “G”, Rhea has an “R” on hers, two earrings, one of Georgie’s and one of Rhea’s from their first date, and a small lesbian flag charm. It was a gift for their two year anniversary.  
Now, if this weren’t her brother’s room, she would leave right then and get ready for school. But it’s her brother’s room, so she does what any sane sibling would do. She looks at the pictures and drawings on his walls.  
Don’t get her wrong, Seb is one of the nicest people she’s ever met, but she’s his older sister. It’s kind of her job.  
The first thing she notices is the painted letters that sit on a ledge above his closet. They used to spell out his full name before he took most of them down. The three letters each have different designs on them.  
The first, the “S” is painted a pink gradient with Sharpay’s initials in the corner in black.  
The second is painted something almost completely different. With countless shades of green, he had painted a forest on the “E”. It’s an odd shape for any painting, but he definitely made it look absolutely amazing.  
And the final is a brightly colored rainbow. It doesn’t fit with the others, but nothing in this room seems to fit with the others.  
Speaking of not fitting in, Georgie notices quite a few photos pinned up on the wall by Seb’s bed.  
Most of them are of the whole family, plus a few friends. Mainly Ashlyn and a few of him and Nini when they were little. But a few catch her eyes. Specifically one of him and a boy who she guesses is Carlos. They were standing in front of East High with their arms around each other.  
“He’s a dork,” Georgie mutters while she laughs at her brother.  
Moving past the photos, she notices a piece of paper laying on his desk.  
Now, Georgie isn’t a creep, she isn’t going to read whatever she finds on his desk, but one name does catch her eye on the paper.  
It’s a slightly pinkish paper, Georgie doesn’t know where he got it, but in Seb’s neat handwriting, she catches a glimpse of the short sentence: “Will you go to homecoming with me?”  
The name that she notices is the name of the same boy she had noticed in one of the other photos.  
He had either forgotten the letter or had given up on asking.  
“George!” her mom shouts from downstairs, “Rhea’s here!”  
Seb’s letter forgotten, she races to the door.  
“Hi,” she clips the necklace on as she opens the door.  
“Hi,” Rhea reaches out to take her hand. Georgie missed this.  
The day passes quickly and before she knows it, she’s sitting on the couch with Ethan and Leo while Emma and Layla hit the back of the seat with their swords.  
The front door slams open.  
Seb runs by.  
“Hold up, Bee,” Georgie jumps up to check on her brother, “What’s up?”  
He looks panicked. “Georgie,” he whispered, “Carlos asked me to homecoming,”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **georgie: are you ok? how’s everything going? do i need to come threaten a high school theatre kid? ******
> 
> ****-continued?? what? enjoy this nonsense-** **

**Georgie’s POV **  
It had been almost an hour since Seb came home in a panic. Georgie had been rushing around the house, trying to figure out who would drive him to and from and calming him down.  
“What if something happens?” See paces around his room. The scene was lit, for once, by the overhead light. Once the sunset, the room darkened and the fairy lights weren’t enough to light the whole room.  
“Everything’s going to be fine!” Georgie watches her younger brother, “You are going to go to homecoming and you are going to dance with your crush, who asked you to the dance. Nothing is going to go wrong, alright?”  
“Okay,” he mutters, “Okay,”  
“Now,” Georgie says, standing up. She grabs him by the shoulders, “We need to get you ready,”  
Seb grins.  
Now, both of them expected it to take a while to get out of the house, their siblings are not the best at letting them get out. But they were not expecting both of their parents to shout at them to come out to the barn.  
One of the cows was missing.   
They, of course, dropped everything to go look.  
Soon an hour passed.  
Then two.  
Almost three hours have passed.  
“I found her!” Emma shouts.  
They finally get her back to the barn.  
And now they’re in the car, on their way.  
“He’s going to hate me,” Seb mutters from the backseat.  
For a moment, the only noise is the static from the radio. Georgie thinks about what to say.  
“If he hates you for being late, he doesn’t deserve you,” she decides on, “And if he’s mad at you, explain what happened. If he really likes you, he will understand,”  
“Alright,” he nods.  
The rest of the drive passes without any more conversation.   
They finally arrive at the school.  
“Bee,” Georgie turns to look at her younger brother, “Go inside, explain, and if he’s mad at you, I will come in there and yell at him,”  
He laughs and quickly climbs out of the car. “Wish me luck,” he whispers.  
“I don’t think you need it,” she smiles.  
And now, to wait.  
Georgie decides to drive around to take her mind off of Seb.  
She finds her way to the bowling alley where she first met Rhea. Singing sounded from behind the building. It sounds somewhat like Nini and Kourtney, but she can’t focus on that now.  
After sitting in the parking lot for a few minutes and watching multiple cars leave and arrive, she decides to make sure her brother is ok.  
 **georgie: are you ok? how’s everything going? do i need to come threaten a high school theatre kid? **  
No response. The lights inside flicker off. Still nothing.  
The seconds turn to minutes and the minutes turn to an hour.   
Finally her phone buzzes.  
 **seb: dance is done. can you come pick me up? **  
Not good, not bad.  
**Seb’s POV **  
It looked amazing. He was not expecting that.  
The first thing Seb saw when he walked into the building was Carlos, the boy who asked him to homecoming, being lifted up above a crowd of their classmates. It’s kind of sight.   
The crowd puts him down and he turns to Seb. Both he and Ashlyn gasp at the sight of him. He can’t really blame them, he’s somewhat aware of the fact that he looks almost exactly like a puppy giving someone heart-eyes.  
Ashlyn walks away from her friend. They stand there for a minute before they both move closer and meet each other halfway.  
“Hi,” Seb whispers, hoping the other boy isn’t mad.  
“The dance started three hours ago,” Carlos glares at him.  
Seb explains everything that happened, from the cow to his phone not working, no matter how hard he tried.   
“I’m really sorry about being so late,” he ends. Carlos’ expression softens as he responds.  
“I’m sorry about your cow,”  
There’s a pause. Seb quickly takes Carlos’ hands before he decides against it.  
“At least our ties match,” he smiles.  
**Georgie’s POV **  
She finally makes it back to the school. Almost all of the cars are gone and there’s only a few people wandering around the parking lot. Georgie scans the small groups, looking for her brother.  
Suddenly the backdoor opens.   
“Thank goodness you’re here,” Georgie starts, “I was just about ready to come inside and get you-“  
She turns around and does not see her brother.  
“What the heck are you doing here?” she glares at Carlos, “And where is my brother?”  
“He said that I could ride home with you tow,” he starts as the other door opens, “And he’s right there,”  
“Georgia, are you threatening Carlos?” Seb folds his arms as he closes the door behind him.  
“I don’t know, Sebastian, do I need to?” she quickly responds.  
“Please don’t threaten me,” Carlos interrupts the siblings.  
“I will threaten you if my little brother says to threaten you,” Georgie laughs before pulling out of the parking lot, “So, Bee, do I need to?”  
“There is no need!” he smiles  
“Alright,” she says, “So, where to?”********************


End file.
